


Круто, что ты есть (и что я есть, тоже круто)

by Suoh



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Johnny's Jr., SixTONES (Band)
Genre: Gen, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-03
Updated: 2015-07-03
Packaged: 2018-04-07 11:53:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4262334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suoh/pseuds/Suoh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Джури и Шинтаро делают вместе множество разных вещей, и даже немного больше</p>
            </blockquote>





	Круто, что ты есть (и что я есть, тоже круто)

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на [JE-shiritori](http://shiritori.diary.ru/)

— Не был! — воскликнул Шинтаро. — Там — точно не был!  
Джури выдержал паузу, потом откусил внушительный кусок гамбургера, на губах у него осталось немного кетчупа. Он расслабленно откинулся на стуле и в течение нескольких секунд наслаждался своим превосходством.  
— Ну, — наконец небрежно обронил он. — Могу тебя сводить.

Кинотеатр выглядел слегка обшарпанным, кое-где на бледно-желтых стенах облупилась штукатурка, и едва сидящая на петлях дверь угрожающе поскрипывала. Низкие окна в белых рамах казались грязными и не по-весеннему запыленными.  
— Тут как-то тупо, — сказал Шинтаро, входя внутрь и оглядываясь по сторонам.  
На каждый их шаг половицы отзывались протяжным стоном застарелого паркета.  
— Сам ты тупой, — беззлобно отозвался Джури. — Здесь аутентично! То есть, круто. Офигенно.  
Шинтаро не считал офигенным кинотеатр, где не было развлекательных автоматов, огромных афиш и просторного фудкорта. Да что там фудкорта — не было даже попкорна (соленого, большого!). Правда, были фотографии в узких деревянных рамках, почти все черно-белые, некоторых Шинтаро даже узнал, Мифуне Тоширо, может, и умер в тот год, когда он родился, но не знать это лицо было нельзя. Тонкие надменные европейские лица почти все оставались незнакомыми.  
— Кто такой Конрад Вейдт? — спросил Шинтаро шепотом. Он был уверен, что сухонький старичок у билетной кассы точно знает, кто это, но спросить у него бы не хватило храбрости.  
Джури пожал плечами.  
— Какой-то чувак, который играл в кино? Наверное, немец.  
Джури стянул с головы свою дурацкую кепку и взлохматил волосы, еще сохранившие следы вчерашней укладки.  
— Ты похож на стремную девчонку, — сообщил ему Шинтаро. — Плоскую и костлявую.  
— Моя мать была бы рада слышать это, ей всегда хотелось девочку, — притворно вздохнул Джури и больно ткнул Шинтаро под ребра своими длинными холодными пальцами. — Но в семье Танака чертовски сильный мужской ген! Если ты, конечно, знаешь, что это такое.  
Удачный ответ не шел Шинтаро в голову, поэтому он просто повертел в руках прямоугольный листок билета. Он был отпечатан на дешевой бумаге, и чернила немного расплывались, пачкая руки.  
Зал был совсем обычный — десятка два рядов с мягкими глубокими креслами, были даже подстаканники, куда Джури тут же поставил стаканчик из Старбакса со своим недопитым карамельным латте («Только девчонки пьют такую приторную фигню!»). Они скинули ворох курток на свободное сиденье, Шинтаро вытянул вперед ноги, упершись в кресло напротив. Джури случайно задел его по лодыжке.  
— Больно, придурок, — Шинтаро заехал ему в ответ и снова получил тычок, на этот раз коленом куда-то в бедро.  
Потом еще и локтем в плечо. Джури засмеялся и откинул назад голову. Можно было наступить на его новые пижонские белые кеды, но почему-то ссориться не хотелось даже в шутку, поэтому Шинтаро просто угрожающе схватил его за худое загорелое запястье.  
Этого хватило, чтобы на них начали неодобрительно посматривать немногочисленные зрители. Они расцепились, проглатывая рвущийся наружу смех, немного поборолись за подлокотник между креслами. Когда наконец зажегся серый экран и стихли голоса, Джури сполз вниз и закинул на Шинтаро левую ногу.  
— Убери, тупица, — зашипел на него Шинтаро, но Джури приложил палец к губам, и Шинтаро разглядел, что в его угольно-черных зрачках отражается сиреневый свет кинопроектора. На долю секунды у Шинтаро в голове мелькнула странная мысль — красиво, мне нравится, не хочу отворачиваться от тебя — но он поспешно отогнал ее прочь, добавив только шутливое:  
— Бесишь меня, чувак!

Распахнув форточку настежь, Джури еще раз подошел к двери и подергал за ручку — закрыто. Хорошо, значит, мать не сможет случайно войти.  
Шинтаро сидел на полу по-турецки и сдирал полиэтиленовую пленку с новенькой пачки сигарет «Севен старз лайт», пластиковая зажигалка валялась рядом.  
— Я все-таки не очень понимаю, — неуверенно начал он. — Тебе через пару месяцев стукнет двадцать, и ты сможешь курить, сколько влезет, и не бояться, что кто-нибудь тебя запалит. Почему сейчас?  
Джури неопределенно пожал плечами. Он все равно не смог бы объяснить сложное переплетение противоречивых эмоций, которые приблизительно можно было выразить словами «нарушить запрет» и «вместе с тобой». А если бы и смог, то не стал бы — ему было необъяснимо стыдно и почему-то немного щекотно от предвкушения.  
Он опустился рядом на колени и первым вытащил из пачки тонкую белую сигарету, немного повертел ловкими загорелыми пальцами, а затем зажал губами фильтр и поднес зажигалку. От первой затяжки захотелось кашлять, легкие тут же наполнились дымом с синтетическим привкусом дешевой жевательной резинки. Джури закашлялся.  
— Давай одну на двоих для начала, — предложил Шинтаро, забирая сигарету у Джури из рук. — Моя очередь.  
Джури, все еще давясь сухим кашлем, поднял на него вопросительный серьезный взгляд. «Уверен? Не боишься» — спросил он, не произнеся при этом ни единого слова.  
Шинтаро рассеяно кивнул и попробовал затянуться. Он зашелся кашлем еще на вдохе и немедленно ткнул еще дымящуюся сигарету в фарфоровое блюдце, служившее пепельницей.  
Уже пришедший в себя Джури начал до неприличного громко смеяться; чтобы не упасть, ему пришлось подставить руки. Все еще хрипло выдыхающий дым Шинтаро даже не мог ему помешать.  
— За… Заткнись, — наконец выдавил он. — Ты такой же лох, как и я, нечего ржать.  
От смеха Джури повалился на спину, скрестил в воздухе торчащие из спортивных штанов тощие лодыжки и раскинул руки в стороны.  
Вдруг он затих, наблюдая, как последнее облачко сизого дыма уплыло в форточку, воздух снова стал прозрачным.  
— Ну и дрянь, — наконец сказал он. — И стоило ради этого так напрягаться.  
Пачку сигарет Джури неделю назад с большой осторожностью вытащил из сумки у Хёги, а зажигалки от газовой плиты мать могла хватиться в любую секунду, надумай она готовить ужин.  
— Может, они дешевые? — неуверенно спросил Шинтаро.  
— Давай просто поставим жирную точку, чувак. А если у тебя нет желания вылететь из агентства, то, — Джури приподнялся на локтях, — предлагаю опыт не повторять.  
Опыт повторился — еще несколько опасных, увлекательных своей запретностью попыток. На третий раз уже не тянуло кашлять от каждой затяжки, и оказалось, что можно выдыхать дым друг другу в лицо, наклоняясь совсем близко и невзначай касаясь пальцами чужого бедра.

Когда они вышли из синкансена, уже стемнело. Джури тихо выругался, едва не споткнувшись о незаметный камешек на платформе. Он привычным движением поправил на спине рюкзак, снял с запястья резинку и стянул волосы на затылке в неловкий лохматый узел.  
— Не тормози, — он обернулся к Шинтаро. — Мать будет ругаться, если придем после полуночи.  
Шинтаро нагнал его, ловко огибая шедших навстречу прохожих. Кажется, в глазах двух девиц лет двадцати пяти мелькнуло узнавание, одна из них потянулась за телефоном, но сейчас это было не очень важно, сцена и работа остались где-то в другой реальности. Они были просто двое мальчишек, которые знают друг друга много лет, просто двое друзей, сошедших с вечернего поезда в Чибе.  
«Если у меня когда-нибудь будет сын, — пошутил как-то Шинтаро. — Я назову его в твою честь».  
«Лестно, придурок! Это чтобы он был таким же офигенным, как я?»  
«Еще чего. Просто из всех мужских имен твое — самое привычное для меня».  
Разговор тогда грозил стать неуютным и серьезным, пришлось вспомнить какой-то дурацкий прикол, чтобы уйти от этой зыбкой и странной темы, от которой тянуло то ли старомодной романтикой, то ли сценарием дневной дорамы для домохозяек.  
Шинтаро оказался рядом и — как полный идиот, которым он и был — повернул свою кепку козырьком назад.  
— Тогда у нас есть почти сорок минут. Пойдем пешком, а?  
Некоторые улицы были освещены совсем тускло, но путь от станции до дома после всех этих лет Джури мог бы пройти и с завязанными глазами. Он смотрел под ноги, изучая еще не просохший от недавнего дождя асфальт, Шинтаро, шедший рядом, наоборот смотрел вверх, беспечно запихнув в карманы свободных джинсов свои широкие сильные ладони.  
— У меня с собой есть дивиди, банка колы и чипсы, — сообщил он.  
— Катись ты со своими чипсами. Что за фильм? — асфальт был ровный и гладкий, без единой выбоины, идти было хорошо.  
— «Форсаж» какой-то.  
— Я видел все.  
— Я тоже, но разве дело в фильме?  
Вдыхать влажный вечерний воздух гораздо приятнее, чем сигаретный дым, подумалось Джури. На все до единого «Форсажи» ему было плевать, но дело и правда, кажется, было не в них — в узкой кровати, на которой едва хватало места двум почти-взрослым, в неуклюжих пинках под столом, в дурацких сообщениях и совместных, только им двоим понятных шутках. И в чем-то еще, чему только предстояло, может быть, случиться.  
— Эй, — негромко позвал Джури.  
Шинтаро обернулся и замер. Они стояли под желтым светом уличного фонаря, снова начинал накрапывать мелкий невесомый дождь, а до полуночи оставалось не больше пятнадцати минут.  
— Я тут подумал, — собственный голос показался Джури ужасно тупым и даже каким-то смущенным. — Если бы тебя не было, мне было бы довольно уныло. Мне круто с тобой.  
Глаза Шинтаро округлились, а губы расплылись в довольной улыбке.  
— Мы вымокнем из-за тебя, тупица.  
И Джури знал, что это означает «мне тоже».


End file.
